


All He Wanted

by syredronning



Series: Never ever fic [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: Never ever fic challenge - things I wouldn't ever want to write. Rescued from livejournal comments. Unbeta'd, all errors are mine.Jim becomes Pike's Bedford wife.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Christopher Pike
Series: Never ever fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	All He Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge:
> 
> _Pike/Kirk. Pike rapes Jim Kirk, who very clearly said no and no, but after two rounds, Kirk begins to enjoy it. He ends up pregnant and decides to marry Pike and they raise the kid together._

Jim Kirk always liked his sex a little rough. Okay, maybe a little was the keyword here, and he usually liked being asked if he wanted to have sex.

But he could totally understand why Pike might have misunderstood his feeble resistance when the captain had bent him over the desk of his office one day. He hadn't really fought it. A few "no, please", a bit of a struggle, nothing serious. It had been his own fault that Pike misread him.

Pike had come quickly, Jim followed not long after that. It couldn't have been wrong when his body liked it, right?

The next time Pike called him to his private apartment. Jim could have said "no thanks", but he drove there anyway. It was only logical that it happened again, right? And while he still didn't really want it, he kind of got used to the idea that Pike took what he wanted, and in a strange way, it kicked him as well. He came three times, twice in the night and once in the morning after Pike slipped his dick into his ass while he was still asleep, fucking him awake.

He started visiting Pike once a week because Pike was great man and it was really an honor to be chosen by him. Pike took him whenever he wanted to, and it was astonishingly hot being at his beck and call, no matter whether Jim really wanted sex in any given minute.

Jim was really surprised when he got pregnant, until Pike told him of the experimental drug he'd slipped into Jim's morning coffee, because he'd always wanted a kid. Jim felt a little violated but the way Pike treated him now - thoroughly pampering him, adoring the growing tummy - made the pregnancy worth the pain in the end.

After the first son was born, Jim would've liked to have a second one but Pike thought it was enough for now. Just the three of them, happy family life in the countryside; exactly what Pike had dreamed of in long, cold nights on a space ship.

Hugging the baby, Jim shuddered, glad that he was spared a fate of loneliness among the stars.


End file.
